


wrinkles

by dizzy, waveydnp



Series: phimmy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: Jimmy vs. the fake tanner.





	wrinkles

“Is the fake tanner giving me wrinkles?” Jimmy peers into the long white mirror that sits propped up in their bedroom. “I think it’s giving me wrinkles. Look at that! That’s a wrinkle, right fucking there. The bloody gall of it.” 

Phil puts his book down on the bed and looks over. He can’t see Jimmy’s face at all but he doesn’t think it matters all that much, he knows exactly what he’s meant to say. “Wrinkles just make you look distinguished, isn’t that what you always tell me?” 

Jimmy sniffs like he’s affronted as he turns around. “Yeah, but that’s for you. I’m supposed to stay young and beautiful forever.” 

“Oi!” Phil tosses his book at Jimmy. It falls short on purpose, landing ineffectually at the foot of the bed. He leans forward to pick it up again. “Stop that, or I won’t talk you out of going to the gym tonight like you asked me to.” 

Jimmy pouts. “No, you gotta. I don’t wanna go.” 

“You know it’s alright if you just decide on your own you don’t want to go.” Phil watches Jimmy, the long tanned slope of his back and bare bum. It’s a good bum. Phil’s favorite bum. 

“No, I need the facade or it just all crumbles,” Jimmy says. “Everyone knows intending to do leg day is almost as effective as actually doing leg day.” 

“Uh huh. Everyone knows that.” Phil keeps watching as Jimmy sorts through their pants drawer and plucks out a pair that have pastel stripes on them. Nice, Phil likes those. Those are good pants. They make Jimmy’s bum look even perkier. “Does that mean I’ll get abs just for signing up?” 

“Only if you convince yourself of the lie.” Jimmy turns. His fake tan is a little splotchy around the midsection, but Phil won’t tease him too much for that. After all, Jimmy doesn’t say a word about how Phil steadfastly keeps up the black hair dye. They’ve both got their vanities. 

“Maybe instead,” Phil says, “You could convince yourself that you’re ok with the normal changes that come with getting older?”

Jimmy pulls up his underwear and turns around to give Phil his most cutting look. “Do you know me at all, Lester?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Does it help at all that I think you’re well fit?”

“Nope.” He turns back around and opens the shirt drawer.

Phil scoots to the edge of the bed and walks over to where his dumbass boyfriend is stood. He wraps his arms around Jimmy’s splotchy waist and digs his chin into Jimmy’s well-built shoulder. More well built than his, anyway. 

“What if I said I think you’re the _most_ fit?”

Jimmy chuckles without making any noise, just a breathy exhalation of amusement. “Would it be the truth?”

Phil tilts his head and presses his lips to Jimmy’s neck. “Of course.”

“But you wouldn’t if I was all pale and flabby.”

“Like me?” Phil teases.

“Oh shut up,” Jimmy scoffs. “You know you’re gorgeous.”

“You are!”

“I’m trying.”

“You don’t need to try,” Phil says. “That’s my frickin point.”

“I think the solution is that you take me on holiday,” Jimmy says, pushing Phil away do he can pull his shirt on.

Phil snorts. “How’s that?”

“I need a real tan, not this fake shit.”

Phil gives up trying to convince Jimmy of his natural beauty and flops back into bed. “You do look a little orange. Like an oversized oompa loompa.”

“Better than a ghost,” Jimmy quips.

“Thought I was gorgeous,” Phil says. “The lies are revealed.”

“You make the Casper aesthetic work,” Jimmy says. “But you know a bit of genuine vitamin D might do well for you, too. This is just me being worried about your vitamin levels, babe. Concerned for your _health_.” 

Phil can’t help but grin at the transparency. “What’ll it be, then? Mediterranean? Florida with my parents?” 

Jimmy looks stricken. “Not that one. Not again. I can’t. Ever.” 

“My mum’s already forgotten about the incident, I promise,” Phil reassures him. 

“Well, I bloody haven’t. You and your _it’s okay, they take ages when they go eat_ and _Jimmy, you should blow me right here by the pool, I’m too lazy to walk back to our bedroom-_ I don’t know how you aren’t more traumatized.” Jimmy lays down on the bed with Phil, apparently too scarred by the memory to even remember that he was meant to be getting dressed. 

“Because all she really saw was your naked bum,” Phil says. “So it wasn’t that bad for me. So, not Florida?” 

“Not Florida.” Jimmy says firmly. “Greece might be good.” 

Phil sighs in happiness at the idea of a week of Greek food. “We can find somewhere to book tonight when you get back from the gym.” 

Jimmy whines and rolls over, burying his face in a pillow. “I don’t wanna gooooo.” 

“Of course you don’t,” Phil says, reaching over and slapping that nice pert bum. It’s just the right blend of soft and hard under his hand, so he lets it rest there for a bit of a grope. “What if we burn some calories a different way? I’ll guide you through some very specific squat positions?” 

Jimmy snorts. “You’re awful. Bloody awful.” 

“But you love me.” Phil beams at him. “Pale and flabby and old and all.” 

Jimmy turns his head so he’s facing Phil, fond exasperation etched into every wrinkle. “Fine. You win this one, Lester."

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr!](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/183866230665/wrinkles-philjimmy-co-written-by-alittledizzy)


End file.
